Not this time
by Blac tiger 532
Summary: It starts when Bella went to save Edward from the Volturi but this time she's not in forgivable mood. She's very, very angry at Edward...
1. Chapter 1

**It starts right after Bella saves Edward and they go to the Volturi. But Bella is not in a forgiving mood **

**Hope you like it **

**I don't own the characters, they belong to Stephanie Mayers,**

**But the plot is all mine (laughs evilly)**

**Oh and in my story Alec and Jane aren't twins just very good to each other and Alec is Jane's big bro. And I'm also changing Alec's look**

**Chapter 1**

**B POV**

That idiot! I cant believe he is doing a suicide. What the hell does he think he is doing. He is so bipolar. First he says he loves me, than that he doesn't and now that. Idiot

While I was running to save his sorry ass, I realized that he made my life hell. Because of him James track me and almost killed me. Because of him, Victoria is after me. Because of him I was hurting months. And now because of him I was risking my life again.

I reached him just in time, before the sun touched his skin

"Move to the shadows" I yelled to him, but it was like he didn't hear me. And they say that vampires have super hearing, Yeah, right.

"Move, damn it!" I tried to push him in the shadows but he was like a wall.

"Bella? Carlisle was right. I didn't feel a thing." He said. I think he is delusional

"You are not dead, you idiot. Neither am I! Now move to the shadows" I yelled to him. We were starting to bring attention to us. He finally heard me and stepped back. Thank god! He moved to hug me but I didn't let him.

"Don't touch me. You lost that right when you left me" I said to him coldly. He looked so sad and guilty but I didn't care.

"Edward" Said a voice I didn't recognize. I looked from where it was coming and saw two men. Obviously vampires. Their eyes were crimson red. One of them looked like Emmet. The body and all.

"Felix, Demetri" Greatted Edward. Oh, so that's their names. "The rules are not broken" He continued

"But Aro wants to speak with you." Counters Felix

"I'll come, but let the girl go" Edward said. Demetri opened his mouth to say something but I beat him up to it

"First, its not the girl. Its Bella. Second, like hell I'll go. I want to speak with Aro." I said firmly

"No love, you cant…"

"First of all, don't call me love. Second of all, you wont tell me what I can and cant do. And third of all, I will go to Aro." I cut him off. I think he went into shock because he keep open and close his mouth but no sound from there. Suddenly Alice come to my side. Where the hell did she come from?

"Calm down, guys. There's no need to make a seen. Don't we?" She said

"What's taking you so long?" A voice came from behind Demetri and Felix. There came a girl around sixteen, seventeen with blond hair in tight bun

"Jane" Said curtly Edward. Oh, that's the famous Jane.

"Come" She said and walked off. Everyone followed. Edward tried to take my hand but I shot him a death glare and he let go of me immediately. We followed her and then she suddenly disappear, Felix and Demetri following her lead. I saw a black hole and I hesitate to jump after them but when Edward suggested to jump in before me and catch me, lets say I changed my mind.

The rest of the way to the castle was silent but I cough Edward looking at me with sorry and guilt all over his face. What a prick.

We went into the lobby and I was surprised to see a human behind the desk.

"Gianna" Said Jane curtly. She opened the big doors and we entered a big round room. In the middle were three thrones who on them were three vampires sitting. I guess they are Aro, Caius and Marcus. The one in the middle, who I assume is Aro, raised from his throne and said

"Welcome. I see it all turn out good. Oh, you bring Alice. And I can see Bella is alive" He offered me his arm and I was confused. Should I take it? I took a step closer and took hi hand. He looked lost in though for a few minuets and then he suddenly said

"Splendid. I see nothing." Then it clicked in my mind. I remembered when Edward was telling me about the Volturi, that Aro has the power to read every one of your thoughs just with one touch.**(AN: I'm not sure that really happen so just go with me)**

"Jane. Try you" He said. Suddenly Edward said no and charged forward but I stopped him

"Stop, you ass!" I looked at Jane and nodded. She looked shocked at first but then she looked concentrated

"Nothing" She finally said after a few minuets.

"That means she is gifted. I wonder what would be her gift if she changes" Aro said thoughtful

"No…" Edward tried to say but I cut him off again

"Shush"

"I see you don't like Edward anymore" Concluded Aro

"No, not anymore" I said. Edward tried to speak again but I beat him up to it "I said shush."

"Dear girl, would you like to be change and be part of the gard?" Asked me Aro. I though about it… who am I kidding…

"Yes I want to be changed" I said

"Very well, you will change immediately. Alec" Called Aro. Then a gorgeous boy walked to him. Yeah, Edward was pretty but Alec was gorgeous!

"Yes master" Said Alec

"Would you take Bella…"

"I prefer Isa now. New life and all." I said cutting him off.

"Very well. Would you take Isa to her new room and change her" He asked(more like demand if you ask me).

Alec looked at me and my stupid heart went wild. Stupid heart. Gladly it wont go traitor again soon.

"My pleasure. Isa?" he offered me his hand, which I gladly took.

"No!" Shouted Edward and Alice together

"Oh, hush!" I said to them

"Go. I will take care of them." Said Aro "Thank you" I said and me and Alec walked out.

He took me through many floors and rooms and I wondered how the hell am I supposed to remember everything. Finally we stopped in front of a door

"Your room is right next to mine and Jane is on your left. Also Chelsea and Heidi, whom you'll meet after your change, Felix and Demetri are on this floor." He explained to me.

We entered the room and it was breathtaking. It was all black, white and red. It was big. Way bigger than my old room. It had queen size bed. A walking-in closet and many more cool stuff (pic on the room and Alec on my profile)

"Do you like it" He asked me

"No… I love it. Thank you very much" I said and suddenly hugged him. Ops, that wasn't planed. He was shocked but returned the hug. Alec then led me to the bed and I lay down

"Sorry but this is going to hurt" He said

"Oh, no problem. Take a bite. Later tell me how I taste" I joked

He then bit me on the neck and my only though was

"Fuck, it hurts like hell…

**So how was it for a start?**

**What would you like her diet to be?**

**And what power? Copycat or a few cool ones?**

**Please and tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews **

**Btw I got inspired by Vampire Academy so I'm gonna make Bella a little like Rose :D**

**Chapter 2**

Three days of motherfucking pain. Finally after so long my heart stopped beating. I opened my eyes and everything was clear. I cant wait to see what my eyes would look like. I always secretly liked red eyes. I mean gold are cool too, but red are way cooler than gold. I sat up and it was all a blur. I have to get use to this. I don't now how the others succeed to walk human pace. That would be a problem. Suddenly I heard a voice around me. I quickly turned to the source and my new newborn instinct kick in.

I growled and then I realize it was only Alec. Wow, he looked more gorgeous than before if that's even possible. But I wasn't going to tell him that. No, new Isa don't do that. New Isa wont be weak. She will make boys begging for her. New Isa should stop referring herself in third person. But its fun… oh Isa now argument with herself. Interesting. Ok, stop now.

"Oh, Alec. I didn't see you there." I joked. He smiled at me. "So how do I taste" I asked him" I truly am curious. Everybody tells me that I'm mouthwatering.

"Delicious" He grinned. I heard a throat being cleared. I saw Aro looking at me with amuse expression.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "Oh, nothing. I'm just curious why are you so calm" He explained

"Hm, don't now, just am." I said. "Can someone give me a mirror?" I asked. Suddenly Jane fly into the room holding a mirror bigger than her. I looked at my self in the mirror and what I saw shocked me. I now that I wasn't ugly before but now… I was smoking hot and I new it. My hair wan now jet black and had red strands in it. And my eyes… my eyes were crimson red and they were really cool but suddenly I wanted them blue and saw how my eyes got from red to midnight blue. Hm, I think I now what this is so I tried to prove it. I closed my eyes and though of myself with short black hair and blue strands. Cool I now what my power is.

"What did you just do?" Asked Aro shocked. If I was in his place I would be shocked too. I mean to watch what I just did its shocking for someone who don't now what's going on.

"That Aro, its my power" I explained to him. He looked lost for a moment but than he smiled so huge that I though that his face would brake. I mean come on. He could put a record in Gines book.

"I'm lost" Said suddenly Alec. I sighed. I patted him on the cheek.

"Thank god your good looking because you don't have much in the head." I laughed.

"Okay, I will explain for you that have slow mind. I have the power that I got whatever I want I would get it. Example number one: my eyes. I wanted them blue and they turned blue. Example number two: the hair. I wonder if that's the thing with powers. Lets try" I explained and though that I wanted to read minds but only if I want to, than looked at Jane to see what she thinks and I'm only going to say that what I saw was a very, very busy night with Demetri.

"Wow, Jane. You keep yourself busy at night" I laughed. If she could blush I bet she would by now.

"Jane, do you have something to say to me" Said Alec. She looked down guilty and embarrassed. "No" She only said. Suddenly Aro squeaked. I swear, in that moment he looked like some hippie.

"That's splendid. Do you want to be the Volturi princess?" He asked me suddenly. That cough me off gard. Hm, to think about it, it would be cool.

"Sure." I only said. Aro looked more pleased than ever and I really mean it when I say that he looks like hippie, but also little creepy with those red eyes of his.

"Great, what do you want: a ball or a concert to celebrate our new princess?" He asked me. Hm, what would Isa do… oh, not again in third person. Oh, screw it. She will talk in third person. So what Isa will do. Choices are: looking good and beautiful on the ball or smoking hot on the concert. And then Isa decided it would be the concert.

"Isa decided to be the concert." I said. Alec and the others looked surprised by that

"Did you just refer yourself in third person?" Asked me Alec confused

"Yes, Isa is now talking in third person… and she is bored now so back to the first person. I would like the concert to show my new awesome personality and I want you all to sing." I demanded. They all looked negative about it but I just wanted them to want it so they all nodded. Then Aro realise what was happening and yelled to me to stop.

"Oh come one… ok, you, Caius and Marcus wont sing if you like but the others have to. Its not like you cant sing." I said to them. It took fifteen minuets to convince them but they finally agreed.

Suddenly there was a nock on the door and a woman around twenty with violet eyes, a mix between red and blue, and said

"The meal is here" Hm. Now she mention it I felt an awful pain in my throat.

"Shall we?" asked Alec, I just nodded and grabbed his hand. Everybody walked out of my room and we went to the throne room. There were around thirty humans inside and as I saw them my mouth watered.

"Welcome, welcome." Said Aro and as soon as they saw are eyes the screaming began. I went to a boy with penny hair who looked like Edward and bit down his neck. The sweat blood pour in my mouth. I hadn't had such sweat drink all my life. I ate two more humans and then I was satisfied and not a single drop on me. Nice job Isa. Now, time for some shopping.

"Hey Jane, would you like to go shopping with me. I kinda need some clothes." I asked her. She grinned

"I'd love to. But do you mind if we take Heidi and Chelsea?" She asked me "Sure, the more the better." I smiled. This would be good. I wanted to have the power to say thing in others head and I said to Jain: _I want to prank the boys, you in?_ She looked shocked than smiled evilly and nod. _First we will have them come with us to carry our bags_. I smiled evilly.

"Boys?" We both said. They looked at us suspiciously. "Yes"

"Would you come with us? We have lots of things to buy and we need your help" I said to them innocently. I looked at them with puppy dog eyes and that worked because they agreed.

I looked at Jane and told her in her mind _part 1 completed_

Me and Jane looked at each other and smiled evilly in the background I heard Felix mutter to Alec

"Man, what we got ourselves into?"

Good, part 2 is coming. Isa happy…

**Did you like it and suggest a prank for part 2 of the plan **

**Btw how would you like the concert with songs and lyrics and who is singing what or just to say that they were singing and…something **

**Review please and tell me **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**B POV**

I met Heidi and the first thing I noticed in her was her hair and who wouldn't. Her hair was purple, but cool purple. It was short and curly. Chelsea had black hair with red strands and it was a little over her shoulders. They both agreed on the plan for the boys. Its gonna be good. I asked Chelsea for a cloths because I wasn't going out with the cloths I was before. They were ugly and new Isa do not approve.

We had all matching outfits and I can say that we were hot!

I was wearing vest with the American flag on it. It was showing my abdomen, a black shorts with red, white and blue snickers. All the matching accessories with dark lipstick and dark nail polish. I maid my hair long to my waste and light brown, and my eyes, chocolate brown like they were before **(pics of the girls on my profile)**

Heidi was wearing a vest with the word LOVE colored with the American flag, dark short shorts ripped on the sides, black converse, matching accessories, pink lipstick and purple nail polish.

Chelsea and Jane were matching ours.

We went to the throne room were the boys were waiting. They weren't looking at us, they were arguing about something.

"Ooo, boys" I called them. The pricks didn't look at us even for a second. _Follow my lead._ I said to the girls. They grinned evilly.

"Oh, I guess all this work for nothing." I sighed disappointed "Jane, how would you like to be my girlfriend? I wanted Alec but… apparently he doesn't want me, so what do you say Jane" I asked her and winked. She returned the wink and said

"And I wanted Demetri but… I accept. Its better you than the boys." She acted really good. Then she hugged me dramatically and I noticed that the boys were looking at us shocked, and heartbroken in Alec and Demetri's case. We were trying to suffocate our laugh so that they didn't hear us, but it was hard.

I pull back of Jane and said to her with fake love

"I love you Jane" She mimicked the love and said "I love you to Isa" Then I quickly put a hand on her mouth and kissed her. From their point of view it was like we were making out. I heard Heidi and Chelsea laughing their asses off but the boys were shocked and speechless.

"Man, this is HOT!" Said Felix. And who blame him. We were hot. After a while I looked at the boys and their expression was priceless. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing with Jane. Heidi and Chelsea were now on the floor laughing. Soon we followed them.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Alec confused. Oh, he is so slow.

"We were just trying to attract your attention. And apparently worked. You should've seen your faces." I laughed. We laughed for like more than half an hour and then we stand up and straightened our clothes. And then again, their jaws hit the floor.

"Hot!" All of them yelled at once. That set us in another round of laugher.

"You should close your mouths boys, you don't want flies to get in" I teased. Another set of laugher. After an hour we finally went to the cars. We were: Me, Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Afton. We went to the garage and they were at least fifty cars. We went with two cars: boys and girls. Heidi was driving with Chelsea on the passenger seat and me and Jane were in the back. It was two hours ride and it was filed with laugher. We sang on the top of our lungs and it was a trip to remember. I wonder what the boys did.

We arrived just when the boys were pulling in. And then the endless shopping began. Everything we bough was given to the boys (insert a smirk here).

We went to all the shops and it was just Victoria Secrets that was left then I got an idea. _Girls, I got an idea._ I smirked evilly. They looked at me and smirked. _Lets make them begging for us. We will go in taking them with us and we will try something sexy and then we will show them how we look. They would be begging for us latter._ We looked at each other and smirked evilly.

We went inside and each of us picked something. I decided to be a green corset._ Are you ready?_ I asked the girls. They said yes and we all walked out.

"Boys, what you think?" I asked them and I spin for them to look at all the good sides. The girls followed my example. I swear if they open their mouths a little more it will fall.

"How do we look?" We asked and made another spin. We waited for another minuet and then I laughed and said

"I suggest we change. We aren't getting any answer soon." We high fived each other and went to change.

We bough a couple of more things and then we decide to call it a day. We went to the cars and put our things in both cars because there wasn't enough room. And the boys were still speechless. I guess we scared them for life.

We went back to the castle and went to our rooms. It took me three hours to put everything in my closet.

I met Jane and we went to the throne room only to find Afton, Alec, Demetri and Felix on the same spot we left them.

"Boys" We called. No answer. We laughed at them. I was right.

Suddenly Aro walked in and looked at us strange. I don't blame him. We were laughing our asses out and the boys couldn't speak, or walk, or anything

"What's going on?" He asked us suspiciously. We just laughed more. After a couple of minuets Jane walked to him and offered her hand. Aro took it and after a minuet or two he started laughing. Creepy.

"I just wanted to tell you, that the concert is held in a week. We have to invite all the covens. Even the Cullens." He said to us.

"That's ok. By the way, what happened to Alice and Edward?" I asked "We offered them a place in the gard but they refused." Explained Aro. Good. I smirked evilly. _Jane, we have a new victim aside from the boys._

"Cant wait" She smirked evilly.

Ooh, new prank. Isa likey…

**How was it? Did you like the part in the shop?**

**Also the next chapter is the concert and if you have any suggestions for songs please tell me and please, pretty please review  
**

**10 reviews - the same day  
**

**10 and more after couple of hours :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**B POV**

It took two days for the boys to get out of the shock. Like I said, boys are slow.

So today is the day of the concert and I'm so excited. I had to make the throne room bigger for the stage and all the guests.

Oh, I cant wait after the concert, I made Aro invite the Cullens to stay for a couple of weeks, so I can prank them and get my revenge. Of course I didn't tell Aro the last part.

Me, Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, Felix, Alec, Demetri and Afton will be on stage but I have a few people in mind whom I make sing (insert an evil laugh here). Alec was going to play on an electric guitar with Demetri and Felix was going to play the drums and Afton was going to play the keyboard.

My hair was long, black and straight with white strands. My eyes were pitch black with white in them. **(pics of the outfits on my profile)**

I already hear the people come in. We were backstage and waiting for Aro to call us out.

"Welcome, friends. Let me introduce our new princess, Isa" That was our cue. I walked out alone and I was going to call the others out.

I heard gasps as soon as I walked on the stage. I looked and it was the Cullens with shocked expressions. I just smirked and blow a kissed at them. Their jaws hit the floor. I went to the mike and said

"Hello, everyone. I'm Isa and I have the power the get what I want, literately. So I would change my appearance for the song. So for our first two songs I would like to welcome on the stage our lovely girls: Heidi, Chelsea and Jane." They each walked out when I called them and stood in front of a mike. "And of course, the boys: Alec, Demetri, Felix and Afton." They walked on the stage and took their places.

"For a start we will have a little competition. Girls vs. boys. And of course, we are first." I said with a smirk. I looked at the boys and nodded. They started playing and we sang

**(Beyonce – Run this world (girls))**

**Me: Girls, we run this motha x4  
The girls: Yeah**

**Me:Who run the world? **

**The girls: Girls! x4  
Me:Who run this motha?**

**The girls: Girls! x4  
Me:Who run the world? **

**The girls:Girls! x4**

**Me:Some of them men think they freak this like we do**  
**But no they don't**  
**Make your cheques come at they neck,**  
**Disrespect us no they won't**

**Heidi:Boy don't even try to touch this**  
**Boy this beat is crazy**  
**This is how they made me**  
**Houston, Texas baby**  
**This goes out to all my girls**  
**That's in the club rocking the latest**  
**Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later**

**Chelsea:I think I need a barber**  
**None of these ** can fade me**  
**Im so good with this,**  
**I remind you im so hood with this**

**Jane:Boy im just playing, come here baby**  
**Hope you still like me, ** pay me**

**Me:My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me**

**[Chorus]**

**Me:Who run the world?**

**The girls: Girls! x4  
Me:Who run this motha?**

**The girls: Girls! x4  
Me:Who run the world?**

**The girls: Girls! x4**

**Me:It's hot up in here**  
**DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back**  
**I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world**  
**Have me raise a glass for the college grads**

**Jane:Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is**  
**You can't hold me**  
**I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque**

**Chelsea:This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
Get on your grind  
To the other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine**

**Heidi:Boy you know you love it**  
**How we're smart enough to make these millions**  
**Strong enough to bare the children**  
**Jane:Then get back to business**  
**See, you better not play me**  
**Don't come here baby**  
**Hope you still like me**  
**** pay me!**

**Me:My persuasion can build a nation**  
**Endless power**  
**Our love we can devour**  
**You'll do anything for me**

**[Chorus]**

**Me:Who run the world?**

**The girls: Girls! x4  
Me:Who run this motha?**

**The girls: Girls! x4  
Me:Who run the world? **

**The girls:Girls! x4**

**All:Who are we?**  
**What we run?**  
**The world!**

**(Who run this motha?)**

**Who are we?**  
**What we run?**  
**The world!**

**(Who run this motha?)**

**Who are we?**  
**What we run?**  
**The world!**

**(Who run this motha?)**

**Who are we?**  
**What do we run?**  
**We run the world!**

**(Who run this motha?)**

**Who are we?**  
**What we run?**  
**We run the world!**

**Me:Who run the world?**

**The girls: Girls!**

Then the next song came

**(Alexandra Burke – Broken heels)**

**All:Heyy eyy eyy  
Heyy eyy eyy (red wine)  
Heidi:You know I can do it better than you I can do it even better in broken heels**

**All:Heyy eyy eyy**  
**Heyy eyy eyy**

**all the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do we can do it even better in broken heels**

**Me:I roll my sleeves up, wrap my hair up, theres no sign on the road so i never stop**  
**Can you catch me yeh yeh yeh you'll never catch me yeh yeh yeh**

**Chelsea:Im fresh out the box, fast like a fox, Fasten my shoes take take (...?)  
You better watch me sit back and watch me**

**Jane:You go hard yes you do when I go its a magic show**  
**I get it when I want it and I get it right**

**All:Heyy eyy eyy**  
**Heyy eyy eyy**

**all the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do we can do it even better in broken heels**

**Heyy eyy eyy**  
**Heyy eyy eyy**

**all the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do we can do it even better in broken heels**

**Me:anything you can do i can do better, boy i can do it in broken heels anything you can do we can do better, boy we can do it in broken broken heels.**

**Heidi:When you serve it up im 20 levels up, I took the escalator and i made it to the top, how you like me, yeh yeh yeh youre gonna like me**

**Chelsea:O you know we rock we control the block, whatevers going down we take the biggest cup we bring the party yeh yeh yeh we brought the party**

**Jane:You go hard yes you do when I go its a magic show**  
**I get it when I want it and I get it right**

**All:Heyy eyy eyy**  
**Heyy eyy eyy**

**all the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do we can do it even better in broken heels**

**Heyy eyy eyy**  
**Heyy eyy eyy**

**all the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do we can do it even better in broken heels**

**Me:anything you can do i can do better, boy i can do it in broken heels anything you can do we can do better, boy we can do it in broken broken heels.**

**Jane:oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh...**

**All:Heyy eyy eyy**  
**Heyy eyy eyy**

**all the ladies tell their fellas we can do what they do we can do it even better in broken heels**

**Me and Heidi:anything you can do i can do better, boy i can do it in broken heels anything you can do we can do better, boy we can do it in broken broken heels.**

**All:anything you can do i can do better, boy i can do it in broken heels anything you can do we can do better, boy we can do it in broken broken heels.**

**"Lets see how you'll beet that boys" I said to them. They just looked at us and winked.**

**"How are you doing. Wanna rock your world" They yelled on the mike. Mean while we took their places. Me on the drums, Heidi and Chelsea on the guitars and Jane on the keyboard.**

**The song "kick ass by Egypt Central" began**

**Afton:Now is the moment  
I waited for  
I can't be broken  
I settled the score  
Alec:I will not quit  
So stand up, up, up**

**All:Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to**  
**Are you ready to**

**Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to kick ass**

**Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to**  
**Are you ready to**

**Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to kick ass**

**Felix:Conquer the weakness**  
**Work through the pain**  
**I can't be defeated**  
**I will remain**  
**I will not quit**  
**So stand up, up, up**

**All:Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to**  
**Are you ready to**

**Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to kick ass**

**Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to**  
**Are you ready to**

**Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to kick ass**

**Kick ass**  
**Kick ass**  
**Kick ass**  
**Kick ass**

**Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to**  
**Are you ready to**

**Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to kick ass**

**Stand up**  
**Get your hands up**  
**Move**  
**Are you ready to**  
**Are you ready to**

**Stand up  
Get your hands up  
Move  
Are you ready to kick ass  
**

**Stand up  
Get your hands up  
Move  
Are you ready to  
Are you ready to  
**

**Stand up  
Get your hands up  
Move  
Are you ready to kick ass  
**

**Stand up  
Get your hands up  
Move  
Are you ready to  
Are you ready to  
**

**Stand up  
Get your hands up  
Move  
Are you ready to kick ass  
**

**Kick ass  
Kick ass  
Kick ass**

Wow, they really kick ass. Then they sang "the drug by Egypt Central

**Alec:7 AM and I'm walking again**  
**Back to bury myself in the snow**  
**With a part of me gone and its hard to hold**  
**To a person that I used to know**

**Felix:And it kills me inside I am buried alive**  
**I am nothing but flesh over bone**  
**But I can't think about I'm not going to change**  
**I'm better off being alone**  
**Better off being alone**

**Demetri and Afton:The drug, the drug is what understands me**  
**Silence stole the voices in my head**  
**Drink myself to death on cocaine candy**  
**Twenty one gun salute when they find me dead**  
**When they find me dead**

**Alec:In the back of the house with a gun in my mouth**  
**And a mirror in front of my face**  
**I have looked for a reason just one simple reason**  
**For why I am worth being saved**  
**Felix:But I'll never get out so I put the gun down**  
**It's a slow suicide that I choose**  
**So I give in again I sit down and breath in**  
**I don't care about what I will lose**  
**What I will lose**

**Afton and Demetri:The drug, the drug is what understands me**  
**Silence stole the voices in my head**  
**Drink myself to death on cocaine candy**  
**Twenty one gun salute when they find me dead**  
**When they find me dead**

**Demetri:I feel like this will never end**  
**The curse will never end**  
**More than air I need**  
**You must believe I need the drug**  
**Afton:I'm always on the run**  
**From the addict I've become**  
**More than air I breathe**  
**You must believe I need the drug**

**Afton:I need the drug**  
**Demetri:You must believe I need the drug**  
**Afton:I need the drug**  
**:DemetriYou must believe I need the drug**

**All:The drug, the drug is what understands me**  
**Silence stole the voices in my head**  
**Drink myself to death on cocaine candy**  
**Twenty one gun salute when they find me dead**

I have to make them sing more. I mean… I cant even say it. They were really hot and all in black. I grabbed a mike and said

"How were they" They were many wooos and hot and what more. "So who win? First how were the girls" There were many clapping and woohs etc. "How were the boys?" they were many clapping as well

"I guess we'll call it a tie." More clapping.

We said that we will be there in five and went backstage.

"Girl, we rock" Said Heidi and we high fived each other. "Guys, I didn't now you had it in you" I said to them.

"Oh thank you, thank you" Said Felix dramatically.

We changed our clothes and I made my hair short and blue and my eyes in tone with my hair.

"So the next song I dedicate to my ex who left me in the woods while I was human, saying that I was just a pet to him and his family. Then when his sister 'sees' me 'suicide', he comes here to expose himself so the Volturi kill him and to be with me in the afterlife. I say 'bipolar much'. You may know him. Its Edward fucking Cullen. You can hate him all you want I don't care. But I have to thank him for something. If he hadn't left, I wont be here but it wont be me if I don't get my revenge, right." Some people laughed at that and some glared at Edward.

"So this is for you, Edward." I said and started to sing "Gives you hell by the All American Rejects"

**Me:I wake up every evening**  
**With a big smile on my face**  
**And it never feels out of place.**  
**And you're still probably working**  
**At a 9 to 5 pace**  
**I wonder how bad that tastes**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

**Now where's your picket fence love**  
**And where's that shiny car**  
**Did it ever get you far?**  
**You never seem so tense, love**  
**Never seen you fall so hard**  
**Do you know where you are?**

**Truth be told I miss you**  
**Truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**  
**Hope it gives you hell**  
**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**  
**Where did it all go wrong?**  
**But the list goes on and on**

**Truth be told I miss you**  
**Truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

**Now you'll never see**  
**What you've done to me**  
**You can take back your memories**  
**They're no good to me**  
**And here's all your lies**  
**If you look me in the eyes**  
**With the sad, sad look**  
**That you wear so well**

**All:When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)**  
**When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell**  
**And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell**  
**You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell**

While I was singing, I watched Edward and saw his pained expression and I was glad that he's finally hurting for once.

Then me and the girls sang "My medicine by the Pretty Reckless"

**Me:Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**

**Where you hurt where you sleep**  
**And you sleep where you lie**  
**Now you're in deep and**  
**now you're gonna cry**  
**You got a woman to your left**  
**and a boy to your right**  
**Start to sweat so hold me tighter**

**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**I don't know what I'm on**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**But baby it's all gone**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**Somebody's in my head again**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine again, again**

**I'll drink what you leak**  
**And I'll smoke what you sigh**  
**Straight across the room with a look in your eye**  
**I got a man to his left and a girl to hers right**  
**Start to sweat so hold me tighter**

**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**I don't know what I'm on**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**But baby it's all gone**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**Somebody's in my head again**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine again, again**

**There's a tiger in the room**  
**and a baby in the closet**  
**For another drink mom**  
**I don't even want it**  
**Then I turn around and think I see**  
**someone that looks like you**

**Where you hurt where you sleep**  
**You sleep where you lie**  
**Now you're in deep and**  
**now you're gonna cry**  
**You got a woman to your left**  
**and a boy to your right**  
**Start to sweat so hold me tighter**

**All:Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**I don't know what I'm on**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**But baby it's all gone**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**Somebody's in my head again**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**again [x8]**

**Somebody mixed my medicine [x3]**  
**Somebody's in my head again**  
**Somebody mixed my medicine**  
**again [x3]**

After we finished Jane said in the mike

"Its time to sing some duets. First it will be Bella and Alec" She smirked and winked at me. Ohh, I was going to get her later. The song "In my veins by Jesse McCartney" started and I was like seriously". Oh, be that way. When the music started I started to sway my hips in tact with the music and began singing

**Me:I'm an addict, a junkie, a fiend.**  
**I gotta have it, it keeps callin' for me.**  
**I need a fix, a quick hit.**  
**My body's achin' hand are shakin' for it.**

**It's like dope, man, cause it's so dope man.**  
**I'm a customer get service on the regular.**  
**With that drug, man, it keeps me up man.**  
**Can't get enough, no I can't get enough.**

**It's like a blood rush straight to my head**  
**When I think about you in my bed.**

**Alec:She's all up in my veins.**  
**Ooh, I got addicted.**  
**Her love is so addictive.**  
**It took over me.**

_**And **__**Alec**__** started moving his hips in a sexy way and started walking to me**_

**She's all up in my veins.**  
**It's like I got a shot.**  
**Injection to my heart.**  
**It flows through my body.**

**She's all up in my veins.**  
**And I need it everyday.**  
**Good lovin' oh baby,**  
**Ooh yay, ooh yay.**

**She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.**  
**She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.**  
**Ooh, oh.**

**Take the car, the keys to the crib.**  
**The pin number to the ATM.**  
**All my money, you can have it all,**  
**For a hit, hit, hit.**

_**And we were but infront of each other moving our hips front and back up and down at this point the crowd was screaming and yelling**_

**Both:Ain't no rehab gonna help because I'm feelin' out of control.**  
**You're the medicine baby rock me up for one more dose.**  
**I'm high as a kite now,**  
**Ooh, and I'm floating on cloud 9**

**Me:It's like a blood rush straight to my head,**  
**When I think about you in my bed.**

**Alec:She's all up in my veins.**  
**Ooh, I got addicted.**  
**Her love is so addictive.**  
**It took over me.**

**She's all up in my veins.**  
**It's like I got a shot.**  
**Injection to my heart.**  
**It flows through my body.**  
**She's all up in my veins.**  
**And I need it everyday.**  
**Good lovin', oh, baby**  
**Ooh yay, ooh yay.**

**She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.**  
**She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.**  
**Ooh, oh.**

**Shawty, the love you give,**  
**It's so insane it's like,**  
**Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh.**

**Shawty the love you give,**  
**It's on my brain it's like,**  
**Ooh ooh, ooh oh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh.**

**Are you ready? Cause I'm ready.**  
**Ooh ooh, are you ready? Cause I'm ready.**  
**Girl get ready, cause I'm ready.**  
**Ooh ooh ooh, girl I'm addicted to you.**

**She's all up in my veins.**  
**Ooh, I got addicted.**  
**Her love is so addictive.**  
**It took over me.**

**She's all up in my veins.**  
**It's like I got a shot.**  
**Injection to my heart.**  
**It flows through my body.**

**She's all up in my veins.**  
**And I need it everyday.**  
**Good lovin', oh, baby**  
**Ooh yay, ooh yay.**

**She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.**  
**She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.**  
**Ooh, oh.**

**She's all up in my veins, yeah,**  
**She's all up in my veins...**

In that moment we were standing so close we could touch. I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed him with passion and he returned with the same if not more. We needed to be excuse for like an half an hour. While we were in my room, we could here Felix singing with Heidi, Jane with Demetri and Chelsea with Afton. I guess we now know who likes who.

When we went back me and Alec sang "Awake and Alive by Skillet"

**Alec:I'm at war with the world**  
**And they try to pull me into the dark**  
**I struggle to find my faith**  
**As I'm slipping from your arms**

**Me:It's getting harder to stay awake**  
**And my strength is fading fast**  
**You breathe into me at last**

**Both:I'm awake, I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**(Here, right now)**  
**Right here, right now**  
**Stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake, and I'm alive**

**Alec:I'm at war with the world**  
**'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul**  
**I've already made up my mind**  
**No matter what, I can't be bought or sold**

**Me:When my faith is getting weak**  
**And I feel like giving in**  
**You breathe into me again**

**Both:I'm awake, I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**(Here, right now)**  
**Right here, right now**  
**Stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake, and I'm alive**

**Alec:Waking up, waking up**  
**Waking up, waking up**  
**Waking up, waking up**  
**Waking up, waking up in the dark**

**Both:I can feel you in my sleep**  
**In your arms, I feel you breathe into me**  
**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**  
**Forever I will live for you**

**I'm awake, I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**(Here, right now)**  
**Right here, right now**  
**Stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake, and I'm alive**

**Alec:Waking up, waking up**  
**Waking up, waking up**  
**Waking up, waking up**  
**Waking up, waking up**

Then I got the idea. We made Edward sing I'm a Barbie girl while dancing like a chicken. Oh, there would be good memories. And the best part was that Felix was recording it. Then it came to the last song we were going to sing.

We all sang "Teenagers by My Chemical Romance"

**Me:They're gonna clean up your looks**  
**With all the lies in the books**  
**To make a citizen out of you**

**Alec:Because they sleep with a gun**  
**And keep an eye on you, son**  
**So they can watch all the things you do**

**Felix:Because the drugs never work**  
**They're gonna give you a smirk**  
**'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**

**Heidi:They're gonna rip up your heads,**  
**Your aspirations to shreds**  
**Another cog in the murder machine**

**All:They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**  
**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**  
**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**  
**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**Demetri:The boys and girls in the clique**  
**The awful names that they stick**  
**You're never gonna fit in much, kid**

**Jane:But if you're troubled and hurt**  
**What you got under your shirt**  
**Will make them pay for the things that they did**

**All:They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**  
**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**  
**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**  
**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**Ohhh yeah!**

**_Amazing guitar solo here_**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**  
**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**  
**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**  
**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**All together now!**

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**  
**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**  
**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**  
**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**  
**_[x2]_**

"Thank you all for coming here, hope you liked it… now you now were the doors is." I laughed with a few others.

I'm glad its over because now, we have to think of a few pranks for the Cullens to make them running out of the castle screaming like little girls.

Now were is Alec? I have to show him my new lingerie, if you know what I mean…

* * *

**Ooo, did you like the songs?**

**Please suggest a prank for the Cullens and Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hope you like the pranks and give me some ideas for the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**B POV**

Oh, fun time. It was time for our first prank. Edi's hair. We decided to put neon green in his shampoo, and it turned out just hilarious.

**_Flashback _**

**_We were all in the throne room pretending to be busy and waiting for Edipoo. He apparently didn't look in the mirror because he looked awful. In the moment we saw him we were on the floor laughing our asses out._**

**"_What is there something wrong with me" He looked confused. That made us laughing harder. Then Aro walked in and he just looked at Edikins and walked out. And there is more laugher. Man, if you could see Edies face right now…_**

**_Edweirdo finally got the hint and walked to a full length mirror. As soon as he saw his hair he screamed. And when I say screamed I mean girly, high pitched scream. And we couldn't hold it anymore. We were laughing so hard, if we were humans, we would die or piss ourselves._**

_**End flashback** _

Oh, good memories. Its now day third and we were bored

"Lets play truth or dare." Suddenly Felix yelled. Hm, good idea (evil smirk here)

We sat in circle in the game room.

"Ok, Felix. You are first" I said to him. He smiled evilly at me. Oh, shit

"Isa, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I wasn't some pussy to chicken out

"I dare you to make out with Heidi" He said. If he wanted to watch some lesbian porn he would do so, not make us kiss.

"Ok, hunny. Come here" I said to Heidi and smirked. She smiled at me and we begun making out. We heard the guys all mothering hot and other things not for our ears.

"Ok, done" Said Felix with a grin. We pulled off each other and smirked.

"Damn girl, you are good! Watch out Alec I might steal her from you" Joked Heidi.

"My turn. Jane truth or da…oh I got an idea. Sorry if we have to postpone the game but I got an idea how to hurt Edi so bad, he will cry" I said excitedly.

"I'm all ears" Said Chelsea. I proceed to tell them my plan and they all like it. Its now time to go.

I found Edward in one of the gardens. I went to him and faked love in my eyes

"Oh, Edward. I forgive you for what you have done to me. I love you. Can we still be together?" I asked with fake love. His eyes lit up and he said

"Oh, yes we could. I love you Bella. I always loved you." He said and he leaned to kiss me and I couldn't handle it anymore. I burst out laughing. You should've seen his face

"Love, what's so funny?" Oh, boy. He is so slow

"First, don't call me love. Second, did you really though that I would go back to you, after all you have done to me. Seriously, after I found you in my room smelling my cloths.

**_Flashback_**

**_I was walking to my room to change when I was caught of guard. I saw the prick looking through my stuff. It got creepier when he pulled one of my bras and smelled it. Creepy_**

**"_What the fuck do you think you are doing, bitch" I yelled _**

**"_Bella, please is not what it looks like…"_**

**"_Like hell it isn't! Get out of my room NOW!" I yelled at him and kicked his sorry ass out of the door._**

**_End Flashback._**

"You are dumber than I though" I laughed at him and walked off but not before I saw his eyes full of venom/tears.

Good, now back to the game…

* * *

**Sorry its short but I didn't have any ideas so please suggest for the next chapter and I think I would be ending it soon.**

**Btw I wont be able to update in the next couple of days because I'm going to camp till Sunday and I don't know when I'm going to update so please be patient and REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilog**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**B POV**

We continued to prank them and they finally understood that I hate them. Especially Edward.

Me and Alec married, a big wedding, with all the covens and instead of a reception, we had a wild party where some vamp friend of Alec brought vamp alcohol and we got drunk. It was super party and we had really good time. The honeymoon was two weeks long and most of the time we spend it in the bed (wink)

Felix and Heidi married after us and they made a wedding just our group and the kings. Then we had a party just the group and it was great. They needed more time alone so they went for a month

Jane and Demetri didn't married because they didn't want to. Its their choice.

Chelsea and Afton didn't married either but adopted a baby boy named Chris. He has blue eyes and black hair and you could tell from now that he was going to be a heartbreaker.

After time me and Alec decided to adopt also and we adopted a baby girl and we named her Lexi. She was so cute! She had golden curls and bright green eyes.

And the cliché: We lived forever happy!

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :). Have a good summer :)**


End file.
